Seek Him, and He Will Seek You
(This is the second part of Case010) Its been years since my fathers death. I have to tell someone else about this, I may be the only survivor. So 3 weeks after my fathers death, I got a hold of my fathers investigation notes. It was terrible. He had murdered people then killed himself. What I was really worried about was the names Glitch, Control and Delete. I decided to sleep on it, since this all was giving me headache. I kept the book in a safe for the night. I had a nightmare. A figure watched me from out of my window. It stared at me. Then there eyes lit up, illuminating only there face. Next thing I know, there right in front of the window, there eyes staring into mine. I then woke up. I could feel a liquid on my hand. I looked down at my hand and could see blood. My heart beat sped up when I figured out It wasn't mine. I stood up and looked around. The walls were rusted and chains were hanging from the ceiling. I slowly walked forward and clicked a light switch. I wish I would have kept it off. There were knives laying flat all over the floor, all with blood on them. I quickly ran to the next room. The door shut behind me, which made me jump. I looked across the room. I saw a women standing across the room. She had very light pink eyes and a vest and skirt with no undershirt on. I asked if she knew where I was. I stopped then. My father mentioned a women that looked like her. She must have noticed because she smirked at me. A yellow light surrounded her hands as a blade appeared in it." You sought him out...now you'll get what you wanted" She charged at me an pinned me up against the door. I knew I was going to die. I just closed my eyes. Then I felt the door behind me open and I fell onto my back. I opened my eyes to see that she was gone. I could still feel footsteps, so I got up and begin to run. I ran into another room. This room was completely empty except a radio. There were two blank picture on the walls as well. I approached the radio and clicked it on automatically. Some weird music played so I hit off, but It wouldn't shut off. Next thing I know the door is gone. Since I had claustrophobia, I immediately panicked. I threw the radio off the table and tossed the table at the wall. The pictures had changed as well. There were pictures of brutal murders, showing people hanging from chains by there legs with there heads cut off. I had to look away. So much was going on at once and I couldn't take it. Then I heard a male voice. "Its me". I turned to see a man with a gray shirt and jeans. He had small amounts of blood on it. He waled over to me slowly, the floor behind him turned into numbers. No I'm not exaggerating or anything, they were numbers. I picked up the table and threw it at him. It stopped in mid air and flew back at me, knocking me to the ground. He then toke out a blade, the same one that lady had. "You serve under me now mortal. We shed blood because Its easy...because we can!" I then woke up. I was in my bed. I didn't mention this to anyone until now. And I'm just figuring out what he means by a serve under him. I'm the new Alter. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Sequel